


Off The Record

by BrianPupper



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, how is that possible, i guess you'll see, sub meg???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianPupper/pseuds/BrianPupper
Summary: Thanatos hasn't been himself since Sisyphus made a fool out of him. Seeing Death like this this has Megaera beside herself, too.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Off The Record

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place years ago after Sisyphus first cheated death. He is being punished by Than and the Furies, and as Than said to Zag, he and Meg needed to blow off some steam.

Megaera the Fury had split off from her sisters to check on Thanatos again, which is what a lot of the other gods had been doing ever since their recent perils. After Ares had found a way to free him from Sisyphus’ chains, the Personification of Death had found himself growing close to the God of War, confiding in him, his vulnerability bringing out a rare form of tenderness and comfort in the violent god. It was hard for Ares not to respect Thanatos for working with him in tandem, bringing the gentler side of death to mortalkind while he wreaked havoc and bloodshed.

But Ares was on duty, fueling the fire of the war on the surface, and Thanatos was brooding. Something he did a lot lately. He sat on his bed, one of the few times he would ever touch a surface rather than hover over it, chin in his hands, face obscured by his dark cloak.

“Hey, Than.” The fury’s heels clicked on the tiles as she entered his quarters, glancing at the sulking god before looking away. It was hard to see him like this. Not what she was used to. “You can’t be sulking all day. I don’t mean this from a work perspective, I know you’re still doing what you need to, and Ares has you covered… Though I can’t say the mortals are happy to be meeting him instead.”

She paused, seeing that he hadn’t budged, but continued regardless. “I’m saying this as a friend. You can’t just close up and stop feeling.”

Than almost took offense to that, but he really knew that she meant well. His shame was just eating him up inside. The consistency and quality of his work was the only thing that brought him a sense of pride, and Sisyphus had humiliated him, made him feel like a fool, and frankly, traumatized him. The thought of being immobilized by those chains made him so angry he felt he might become his beloved Ares. As much as he adored him, he didn’t want to be like that. He didn’t want the entire mortal world to suffer at both of their hands.

“Than…? At least tell me to piss off.”

His voice came out surprisingly gentle. “Sorry Meg. I got lost in my head again.”

“How can I get you out of there for a little while?”

Perhaps Than misheard her tone, but it sounded like there was a deeper affection behind it, and it scratched at some carnal hunger in him. A desire to get back the control Sisyphus had taken from him that day. He felt warmth in his solar plexus, an unusual sensation, distinct from what Ares made him feel, but  _ similar. _

He wanted to feel her fury, to overcome it.

But he couldn’t let himself do that.

“Meg… You should go. It’s a lost cause for right now. I’ll be back to work any minute, just let me clear my head.”

“That’s what I’m trying to help you with, Than. Sitting there and stewing in your thoughts isn’t going to help.” She was behind him now, placing her hand on his shoulder, long nails gently scraping along his bicep. She felt him tense, and moved her hand back. “Sorry.”

“No.” He reached back to grip her hand, firm but gentle as his touch often was. He glanced up at her, lifting the hood of his cloak enough that she could see his eyes again. There was a familiarity, a hunger, and it passed between the two deities.

Megaera licked her lips slightly, studying him, realizing she had never seen what a magnificent god he really was. It was his grip that brought it to her attention, something gentle and soft, deep and complex, stubborn and raw. Something was stirring within her as well. “How long has it been, Than… Since someone touched you?”

“Not that long, but you feel different than him.” He pulled her closer by the arm, running his tongue over his lips as his eyes met hers head-on. His gaze and his touch were as cold as ice, and Meg was taken aback.

Normally she would have pounced a man who ignited these feelings in her. Taken him, used him, did what she pleased and left. But Thanatos didn’t strike her as the type to take that lying down, not after what had happened to him recently. Not only that, but as much as it dreaded her to admit it, his gaze made her knees buckle. And  _ that _ was new for Megaera. Perhaps for any fury, but she didn’t typically talk to her sisters about such things. It was all business with them. Gods willing, if she let Thanatos take her, she wouldn’t breathe a word of it to anyone for aeons.

Meg managed to get a hold of herself enough to slide her free hand around his waist, pressing her fingertips to the notches of his spine.

“Is this what you need?” She asked.

“Meg… What I need…” He growled lowly, closing his eyes and trying to center himself. They worked together so well, the last thing he wanted was to let his  _ mortal-like _ urges get in the way of that. “Is for this to be off the record…”   
  
“Loud and clear, Than… No one will know. You can let go here.”

“Can I have you?”

“Have me… Like…”

“You’re the type to take control, right? I don’t think I can let someone do that right now. But I want you. I want to take  _ you _ . Is it against your nature?” He flicked his tongue over his lower lip and bit it slightly, his eyes drinking the fury’s nervous gaze, her energy. It felt like a reasonable question with the way she was trembling in his grasp.

“Yes. Entirely.” She pressed her fingers to his spine, firmer, crawling upward. Her lips were an inch from his. “It’s against my nature how you’re making me feel right now. I’d be angry with you if you weren’t someone I trust…  _ Deeply _ …” Her breath was warm, sweet, hungry, almost letting their lips meet.

“Ungh. Stop that, you’re sending me mixed signals.” His free hand darted to rest on the armor on her collarbones, fingers itching to be around her throat. “Megaera, tell me you’ll enjoy it if I take you, tell me we’ll still be the same. I won’t so much as touch you otherwise. You have to tell me.” The command came out harsh, dripping with emotion. And it was enough to make her realize that being dominated by Thanatos was something she needed, just as badly as he needed it.   
  
“Yes, Than. Take control.” She unclasped the armor around her throat and let it fall away, dragging her nails over his knuckles and pressing his cold hand up against her throat.

He squeezed firmly, expertly, knowing exactly how to handle a choke. Just enough that she would feel her heart race, but not so much that she would slip from his grasp into the Styx. He knew death, and he could control it. The stakes were low, more of an inconvenience than a finality, but playing with the idea in his head still gave him a rush. His fingers tightened until Meg let out a moan that sounded less aroused, and more frightened.   
  
“Too much?” He asked, softening his grip.

  
Her voice was a hoarse growl. “Just enough, I’d imagine. Stop playing with your food, have me.”

For perhaps the only time tonight, Than obeyed her. He kept his grip on her throat and pushed her on her back, tearing away at her clothing with his other hand, Meg assisting as she writhed for more. He moved his hand from her throat and placed both hands on her thighs, thumbs dragging between them slowly, teasing her. He thought about kissing her, but instead sank his teeth into the side of her neck, groaning and pressing a finger slowly inside of her warmth as he sucked marks onto her warm flesh. Gods, she was  _ wet _ . His fingers worked her slowly, without letting up, curling against the bundle of nerves that caused her to groan and collapse against the bed in a wave of pleasure.

The Fury’s head was spinning, eyes fixed on the ornate ceiling, hips lifting to guide his hand, not that he needed much guidance. It seemed he was no stranger to the joys of the flesh. He pressed a third finger into her, a deep growl reverberating against her neck as he held her thighs apart and fingered her hard.

The pleasure heightened, and she wrestled with urges to fight back, overwhelmed by the idea of surrendering and letting herself orgasm by someone else’s hand.

Thanatos felt her apprehension, the slight waves of tension in her as he coaxed her toward climax. His lips brushed against her ear, causing more mewls and moans from Meg’s side, resulting in a huff of a breath from Than. How he wanted her to fall apart under him… His voice came as a soft and breathy command, “Let go. I have you now.”

He did have her. And she couldn’t say no. The moment she gave in, her body tensed and her muscles contracted around his fingers, giving him that orgasm he had worked for.   
  
Now all he wanted was to feel that exactly, again, on his cock. It was begging for attention, and he hastily pulled his robes away, switching to the other side of her neck and biting once more. “Meg… Are you doing well?” He checked in with her, his hands traveling all over her soft skin, gripping one of her breasts slightly, thumb brushing over her nipple. With how he ran colder than she did, it was easy to keep it erect, which amused him. A rare smirk crossed his lips.

“Ugh…” She stared upward, dizzy, overwhelmed with the new feeling of surrendering to someone sexually. “I want you.” She whispered, shifting her leg so that she was even more open for him. “Take me. Just this once, so I can know what it feels like to give myself to someone. To you.”

He smirked, redirecting his hand, slowly down the curve of her hips, pressing her down. He shifted on top of her, letting his dripping arousal press to the slickness between her thighs. He rocked his hips back and forth, holding his shaft so that it wasn’t fully pressed inside of her yet… just stroking along the entrance, up and down, his shaft applying some pressure to her clit here and there.

“I want you to beg for it, Megaera…” Than smirked and glared down at her. “I just want to be  _ sure _ you want it, is all… but I also want to hear what it sounds like when a fury begs for my cock.” His voice was cunning, still stinging from his former fall to trickery, exacting some form of retribution for his own naivety.

This troubled the goddess, her head swimming with the mixed urges. She wanted him badly, and she wanted to give herself to him, but it was a wound to her pride to beg for anything, from anyone. “I’m not saying  _ no _ … But is it really necessary?” She scowled, glaring up at him.

“No, of course not.” He said softly, letting their groins rest together, lowering his hips and rocking them back and forth, teasing further. His hand traced her cheekbone, their eyes meeting once more. “You don’t have to have my cock. We can just  _ snuggle _ if you’d prefer, Megaera. I know you love to be held, cherished, yes?”

“Oh Than, you are a piece of  _ work _ .” She laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Am I wrong?”

“Very.”   
  
“Well then, what is it going to be, O Goddess of Spite?” The idea that he was playing with fire right now only appealed to him more. After seeing what she was capable of, toying with her was a power move.

It took Meg a long moment before she managed to find the words that satisfied her, kept her within her comfort zone. “Give it to me already.”

“Not enough.” He purred, adorning her throat and collarbones with soft kisses, moaning out the command. “Beg…”

“Nngh… I want your cock. Please.” Poor Megaera… The plea sounded like it hurt coming out.

He twitched with delight, both his arms and his cock, which ached to give her what she had so diligently asked for. He shifted and gripped her ponytail, pulling her head back and mouthing softly under her chin as he thrust his hips just right, filling her in one motion.

_ Fuck _ , he could never get used to that warmth that many underworld dwellers possessed. He writhed and grabbed her waist with his free hand, still holding her hair, slamming into her depths again, gnawing at her collarbone so hard he may have bled her if she were mortal. The twinge of pain made her moan, only heightening the utter pleasure of being filled.

He gave her only a brief moment to adjust, before he began an onslaught of firm thrusts, finally pressing his lips to hers and taking her warmth, as much of it as he could handle. “Mgh, Meg, so warm. Blood and darkness, you’re so  _ fucking _ warm.” He kissed her again, his tongue wrestling with hers as she squirmed and shifted under him, so unused to being the one receiving in so many senses.

Megaera was so out of her mind with pleasure that she had forgotten to adjust herself and grind back into him, which was the least she could do to retain some form of dignity. Her hips pushed back up, grinding with his, finding a rhythm that matched his hard and fast thrusting.

While she still wasn’t really in control, it felt right, and both of them moved in tandem, like a dance. The feelings built, likely as close to unison as they could, and they continued devouring each other’s mouths with longing.

Than had let the hand in Meg’s hair go slack for a moment, and he re-gathered the ponytail in his fist and tugged harder, biting and sucking on her lower lip as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was getting closer to release, a release he needed so badly. The soft grunts continued as he trembled above her, the pressing need for release sending him into a frenzy of hard, well-timed thrusts.

Meg became so weak under him, lifting her hips only to be sure he kept hitting that spot with every motion, her eyes closing as lust washed over her and sent her into ecstasy. The way he unleashed all of his frustration and hurt into her was feeding something deep within, putting her into a trance.

This was what they were made for. In this moment, the darkest and most carnal pleasures of the underworld were for Than and Meg alone.

It didn’t take much of that pace for Meg to fall apart again. Her whole body shuddered, head still thrown back as if in a rare, beautiful surrender to Than.

Without a word, he buried himself deeper into her and unloaded, curling around her and tightening his grip on her body, a deep and hungry embrace. He slumped on top of her and just held her, knowing she might give him shit for being cuddly, especially after he mocked her for the very idea of it earlier.

Meg took her time untangling from him, wiggling out from under him but leaving her hands on his back as they settled beside each other and returned to some form of normalcy.

“Wow, Than... That was something. When you’re immortal, it isn’t every day you have a  _ first _ .” Meg whispered.

“First what, exactly?” He asked, curious how she saw it. For him, it wasn’t necessarily something new, but it was  _ deeply _ needed after a long time without it.

“It isn’t as though I’d never let a man penetrate me. But not like that. It would be hard to explain exactly what was so new about it. You  _ dominated _ me. That’s not something I let happen. Ever.”

“Well, I hope it was a good experience. Even if it may be the only one.” He laughed softly, his hand finding the curve of her hip, thumb brushing along her ribcage. “Doesn’t have to be anything.”

“It doesn’t change who I am… or who we are. But if it happened again, I wouldn’t be upset.” She smirked. “The important thing is, do you feel better?”

“I think so. It helped. Nothing empowers a god like conquering the unconquered.” He smirked. “But no one has to know. You have men under your thumb, and you like it that way… And they don’t get to know a damn thing about this side of you, and  _ I _ quite like it that way myself.”

Meg agreed quietly. “I think we have an understanding.”

On par with the last few weeks, Than only had a moment to rest before he needed to take off, and Meg the same. Sisyphus still needed his retribution, and the mortals wouldn’t stop dying any time soon.

While neither would deny that they had blown off steam in an intimate manner, the details of their romp may never come to light, as not to tarnish Meg’s reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, feel free to follow me on Twitter. I literally never post, but we can DM and bounce fanfic ideas off of each other or even write something together. I love this fandom and have so few friends in it!  
> Account is private but I accept all follow requests. @brianpupper


End file.
